el descubrimiento del amor
by hirano23
Summary: No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso todo era un sueño? Si era así no quería que nada ni nadie me despertara, todo había sucedido tan rápido y de una forma tan curiosa que aun me cuesta poder asimilarlo. no se hacer summary mejor leanlo n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores que gustan de mis burdos intentos de fic, el dia de hoy les traigo uno nuevo de una de mis parejas favoritas y no, no son Zim y Dib, estoy hablando de Chico Bestia y Raven una peculiar pareja que en lo personal debería de haber pasado en la serie. Sin más que decir continuo con el disclainer: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC comics.**

**Ah sí un detalle más, la historia estará narrada desde el punto de vista de ambos protagonistas n.n**

El descubrimiento del amor

**Pov. Raven **

No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso todo era un sueño? Si era así no quería que nada ni nadie me despertara, todo había sucedido tan rápido y de una forma tan curiosa que aun me cuesta poder asimilarlo, el solo recordar lo sucedido hace que me surca un sonrojo en toda la cara.

**Flasback**

Eran las 7:00 am justo la hora perfecta para comenzar con mi día "normal", entre en mi baño para darme una ducha, el agua recorría suave y gentil por todo mi cuerpo nada mejor para relajar las tensiones antes de un arduo día luchando contra los criminales, termine mi ducha me arregle como de costumbre para poder pasar a desayunar, Salí de mi habitación recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina ahí ya se encontraban Robin, Cybort y Starfire con sus respectivos desayunos.

-buenos y gloriosos días querida amiga Raven.- ese fue el saludo de mi mejor amiga.

-muy buen día Raven.- mi líder dejo de leer el periódico para saludarme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola Raven buen día.- dejando de lado su comida me saludaba el mayor de mis compañeros.

-buenos días.- salude con el tono monótono de voz que siempre usaba, no es que no quisiera saludar con más entusiasmo pero tengo que ser cuidadosa con mis poderes. Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar mi te de hierbas que tanto me gusta, me senté en mi lugar de siempre a disfrutar de mi desayuno.

-amigos no saben ¿por qué chico bestia aun no viene por su desayuno?-en la voz de mi amiga se escuchaba la preocupación por el joven ausente.

-la verdad no tengo idea Star, ayer después de la pelea con mambo lo vi algo extraño.

-ahora que lo mencionas Robín tienes razón, bestita llego y se fue directo a su habitación, pensábamos continuar con el videojuego que comenzamos durante el día pero llegamos y ni siquiera volteo a mirar la consola eso si es extraño.

-espero que nuestro amigo no esté enfermo.- mi amiga siempre preocupándose por nosotros.-Amiga Raven tú no sabes que le sucede a nuestro amigo ¿verdad? -la pregunta me sorprendió un poco ¿Qué iba yo a saber que ellos no? Todos me miraban como si de un bicho raro se tratara

-no Star yo se lo mismo que ustedes.

-bueno aun así necesitamos de Chico Bestia, el es parte del equipo y justo ahora requerimos de su ayuda.- nuestro líder pelo pincho hablo firme y seguro como siempre lo hacía.- Abeja me llamo durante la madrugada, al parecer tiene problemas con el sistema de seguridad, Aqualad y Veloz se encuentran en el océano combatiendo un problema del pueblo de tritones, Abeja, Mas y Menos se quedaron cuidando la torre del este, pero nos han pedido ayuda ya que los Hive han estado atacando su zona, asi que Cybort, Starfire y yo iremos a la torre este mientras Raven y Chico Bestia cuidan de nuestra torre ¿estan de acuerdo?

Un asentimiento por parte Cybort y Starfire fue suficiente para Robin.

-¿estás de acuerdo Raven?- su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ah sí está bien yo cuidare de ambos.

-¿Cómo que de ambos amiga Raven?

-me refiero a la torre y a Chico Bestia.

-Raven recuerda que somos un equipo y que nos ayudamos mutuamente, espero que puedas estar bien con Chico Bestia en nuestra ausencia, de verdad te lo encargo mucho.-poso su mano en mi hombro dándome a entender que confiaba en mí, yo no podía defraudarle.

-no te preocupes no puedo fallarle a mi equipo, dime ¿cuando tienen que irse?- una sonrisa de satisfacción surco el rostro del enmascarado.

-sé que puedo confiar en ti, la partida será hoy mismo le dije a Abeja que partiríamos apenas estuviéramos listos, por favor hazle saber a Chico Bestia la situación, regresaremos en cuanto todo este arreglado.- apenas termino el desayuno los chicos partieron en el auto T dejándome sola en el sofá del living leyendo un buen libro, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado en verdad sentía que algo me hacía falta pero ¿Qué era? deje el libro en el sofá, me levante para dirigirme a mi habitación al entrar en el pasillo pude ver al joven verde caminando por el pasillo, me miro un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas e inmediatamente sus orejas puntiagudas se inclinaron hacia abajo.

-buenas tardes Chico Bestia.- lo salude lo más normal posible.

-ah… sí buenas tardes.- ¿qué estaba pasando? este no era el Chico Bestia que yo conocía, aquel que siempre me saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su verde rostro.

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunte con la misma voz monótona.

-si estoy bien, solo tengo hambre, si me disculpas iré a por un poco de tofu.- se paso de largo hacia la cocina sin siquiera mirarme, definitivamente este no era el bromista que conocía, lo seguí hasta la cocina una vez sentados le explique la situación.

-ah ya veo, entonces estaremos solos hasta que los pendientes de los chicos del este estén resueltos.- su voz no demostraba la emoción que le caracterizaba ni siquiera me miraba, me estaba comenzando a preocupar, es que no era posible pareciera que me estaba viendo a mi; sus gestos y su voz eran más de mi personalidad que la de él.

-ya termine mi comida, discúlpame Raven tengo que regresar a mi habitación.- su voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento, acaso me quería evadir ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tan mal le parecía estar cerca de mí?

-no es necesario que te vayas.- por inercia lo jale del brazo, su mirada se poso sobre mí un extraño calor recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-te equivocas, de verdad necesito irme es que yo…-

-por favor quédate.-interrumpí sus palabras sin darle tiempo de que dijera mas, no entendía el porqué de mis acciones solamente no quería que me dejara sola, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, la forma en que me estaba tratando, la tristeza reflejada en sus largas pero finas orejas, su verde mirada vidriosa como estando a punto de llorar me estaban causando dolor el dolor más grande que nunca había sentido, sin pensármelo dos veces rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? La verdad no sabía, ni quería saberlo.

-no quiero que me dejes sola Chico Bestia.- inconscientemente me abrase con más fuerza a su cuerpo, era tan cálido; emanaba un olor tan embriagante que me perdí por unos momentos de la realidad hasta que sus brazos me separaron de él.

-yo nunca te dejaría sola Raven, pero de verdad necesito regresar a mi habitación.- me miro a los ojos, sus orbes verdes me hipnotizaron.

-¡no te dejare ir!- me aferre a su cuerpo como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le quieren arrebatar su juguete más preciado.

-oye Raven para por favor, no tardare mucho solo iré un momento a por mí…

-¡nooooo!-una vez más interrumpí su dialogo me estaba descontrolando lo extraño era que aun nada había explotado.- ¿es que acaso tan desagradable es estar a solas conmigo?- pregunte escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-claro que no Raven, nada de ti es desagradable para mí.- acaricio mi cabeza con su mano un leve sonrojo ilumino mi rostro, levanto mi rostro con la otra mano, me miro a los ojos; seria poco el decir que me perdí en esa profunda y hermosa mirada esmeralda, lentamente serré mis ojos nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse sentí su respiración chocar con la mía, el calor invadió mi cuerpo al sentir sus suaves labios tocar los míos, una corriente eléctrica viajo por toda mi espalda, mis brazos se postraron alrededor de su cuello para poder sentirlo más cerca de mí, entre abrí mi boca invitando a su lengua a pasar, Chico Bestia entendió la invitación entrelazamos nuestras lenguas saboreándonos mutuamente, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con fuerza como si me fuera a escabullir, lentamente rompimos ese perfecto beso, me sonrío con ternura y planto un beso en mi frente.

-gracias Raven, ahora si me tengo que ir a mi habitación.

-¿Qué? aun después de demostrarte que te quiero, ¿aun así me quieres dejar sola?- en ese momento explotaron los platos de la cocina. Me tomo por los hombros para que me tranquilizara.

-calma Rave no es lo que piensas, ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola es solo que de verdad necesito ir a mi habitación.

-¿Qué quieres hacer en tu habitación que no puedas hacer aquí conmigo presente?- comenzó a elevar más el tono de voz y más cosas en la cocina explotaron por la falta de control.

-bueno… yo… es que… no se di ya te diste cuenta pero…- su cara a pesar de ser verde mostraba un bello tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿darme cuenta de qué?

-pues de que yo… estoy semidesnudo.- era verdad desde que me lo había encontrado en el pasillo solo lo había mirado a la cara, le mire de pies a cabeza y observe que solo traía puesto un short morado y sus tenis, inmediatamente el color subió a mis mejillas.

-dime porque saliste así de tu habitación nunca antes lo habías hecho.

-es que no escuche sonido alguno y creí que estaba solo así que no me importo salir con mi ropa de dormir.

-¿entonces esa es tu pijama?- el tono escarlata de mis mejillas se esparció por todo mi cuerpo al imaginarlo tendido en la cama solo con eso puesto.

-jajaja está bien no te preocupes, se que la mirada del sexy Chico Bestia cautiva a todas las chicas, al parecer también caíste ante el hipnotismo del sensual beast man.- al parecer su humor ya había regresado, eso me alegraba de tal manera que me hizo sonreír, gracias al cielo que no podía leer mi mente si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mis perversos pensares.

-oye ¿cómo que a todas las chicas?-golpee su cabeza suavemente fingiendo molestia.- extrañaba al viejo Chico Bestia.- me abrace nuevamente a su cuerpo.

-si bueno yo… discúlpame si te preocupe.-me separo lentamente de su pecho.

-no te disculpes, solo dime ¿Por qué estabas así?- al parecer mi pregunta le incomodo pues sus orejas se inclinaron una vez más.

-te lo diré cuando regrese de cambiarme ¿sí?

-¡no!- me observo con desconcierto.

-pensé que ya habías entendido que solo voy a cambiarme de ropa.

-claro que entendí pero como ya te vi casi desnudo, creo que no habrá problema el que te vea vestirte ¿o sí? Además así podrás contarme lo que te paso- de donde rayos habían salido esas palabras, bueno ya no importaba ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás.

-no creo que no hay inconveniente, vamos.- me tomo de la mano, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente me invito a pasar, su cuarto estaba impecable incluso estaba igual de limpio que el mío.

-¿desde cuándo arreglas tu cuarto?- pregunte observando las figuras de acción de los videojuegos que solía jugar con Cybort.

-ah jeje pues desde hace unos meses, pero por favor siéntate.-me señalo la cama, él se adentro en su closet saco su uniforme habitual y lo extendió a un lado de mi.

-ahora si me dirás que te sucedió.- tomo asiento junto a mí, suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

-perdona es solo que estaba celoso.

-¿celoso? ¿Cómo que celoso? ¿Celoso de que o de quien?- muy bien eran demasiadas preguntas juntas.

-yo… estaba celoso… celoso de Robín, cuando luchábamos contra mambo observe como cuidabas de él, también pude ver que cuando lo golpeo volaste para salvarlo de un golpe seguro, después intente acercarme para ayudarte pero te alejaste de mi junto con el dejándome solo, creí que te importaba él y que yo no tenía oportunidad contigo, desde hace mucho que me gustas, pensaba decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero al ver como lo tratas a él mis ánimos eran pisoteados por ambos, pensé que nunca te fijarías en mi por no ser como él, por solo ser un estúpido bufón…

-¡basta! Ya escuche demasiado ¿acaso te olvidaste de que somos un equipo? ¿De que no cuidamos mutuamente? ¿Si entendiste mi demostración de afecto? Solamente he sentido este sentimiento por ti, nadie más ha logrado que mi corazón se estremezca de la forma en que lo estás haciendo estremecer tú ¿Qué más necesitas para que te sientas seguro de que te quiero?

-Raven yo… he sido un idiota en verdad no sé qué decirte, me deje segar por los celos no estaba pensando bien, perdóname Raven.- se abalanzo sobre mí para rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

-no tengo nada que perdonar.- correspondí a su abrazo estrechándolo más hacia mi pecho, se separo del abrazo me sonrío tiernamente y de igual manera respondí su gesto con un beso en su frente.

-Raven¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-acabas de hacer una.

-jajaja que graciosa, aparte de esa quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

-está bien pregúntame lo que quieras.

-dime Raven tu… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, me esperaba alguna pregunta estúpida de algún chiste.

-Chico Bestia…-su cara parecía estar iluminada por alguna luz celestial.-yo… si quiero, claro que quiero ser tu novia.- inmediatamente sentí sus brazos sobre mí, mi ahora novio me abrazaba feliz de saber que le correspondía, aflojo el abrazo solo para besar mis labios con suavidad.

-gracias Raven no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

-en realidad me acabo de enterar gracias a ti, así que agradécete a ti mismo.

-Chico Bestia, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho lo hiciste bien, te felicito.- se estrecho el mismo las manos acto que causo una sonrisa por parte mía.

-espero ver más seguido esa hermosa sonrisa y que solo sonrías para mi, ahora si a ponerse la ropa.- se giro de talones para tomar el uniforme, había olvidado por completo que estábamos en su habitación y que él seguía casi desnudo, lo abrace por la espalda.

-mejor nos quedamos así, estoy algo cansada y quisiera descansar ¿me puedo quedar aquí a dormir?

-claro, no hay problema yo me visto y me voy a vigilar la torre.- un gesto que nunca en mi vida había hecho se formo en mi rostro, parecía una niña haciendo pucheros por un dulce que a fuerza quería tener

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste bien? dije "nos quedamos" eso quiere decir "ambos" ósea "tú y yo" así que te quedaras aquí conmigo.- tire de su brazo para que se acostara a mi lado.

**Fin flasback**

Ya pasaron 4 días desde que nuestros compañeros se fueron, nosotros no hemos tenido ningún problema, pareciera que los criminales se tomaron un descanso para dejarnos disfrutar de nuestra nueva relación, son las 9:35 am aun seguimos acostados en la habitación de mi Chico Bestia, desde aquel día dormimos juntos y aunque no hemos hecho nada mas allá de los besos y abrazos estoy dispuesta a entregarle todo mi ser, a fin de cuentas ya descubrí que él es mi amor y si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte o se las verán con mi ira.

**Muy bien aquí termina este burdo intento de fic, quiero decir que pensaba dejarlo como un one shot pero si alguien me pide algo mas entonces lo dejare como inconcluso, si creen que ya así queda bien entonces lo daré por completo esperare a sus reviews. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Hirano23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinceramente ya no pensaba continuar esta historia, algunos comentarios fueron muy dañinos para mi pobre corazón, pero solo unas pocas palabras de aliento por parte de una persona lograron que continuara y a la cual dedico esta continuación; "CrowEli" mil gracias y como tú lo pediste aquí la parte de la historia desde el punto de vista de tu chico favorito "chico bestia".**

El descubrimiento del amor parte 2

**Pov. Chico Bestia.**

Esa noche no me encontraba de bueno humor solamente deseaba encerrarme en mi habitación y olvidarme de todo, después de haber tenido una batalla con mambo termine agotado y lo peor de todo "herido", no me refiero a heridas superficiales no señor claro que no, estas eran heridas del corazón; me sentía humillado, triste, solo y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, en cuanto llegamos a la torre me dirigí como alma que lleva el diablo a mi alcoba me saque el uniforme dejándome solamente un short para dormir, me tire boca arriba en mi cama sin darme cuenta un par de lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, el llanto no se hizo esperar más sin poder reprimir el sentimiento comenzó a llorar en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con dolor en los ojos, al parecer me quede dormido mientras lloraba observe el reloj de mi mesa de noche vi que era cerca de medio día, a duras a penas me puse de pie un sonoro rugido escapo de mi estomago había olvidado por completo el comer ayer y ahora moría de hambre, me encamine a la cocina no me importo salir tal como estaba pues al parecer no había nadie en la torre al menos eso pensé ya que no había ruido alguno, camine por el pasillo hacia la cocina cuando la mire entrar de camino hacia su habitación, al menos eso es lo que yo pensé; al observarla un claro sonrojo cruzo por mis mejillas, se veía tan linda mas inmediatamente recordé lo pasado durante la noche, mis orejas se inclinaron mostrando mis tristeza.

-buenas tardes.- me saludo como de costumbre, fría y monótona.

-ah… si buenas tardes.-me quede pasmado no supe que mas decir mi lengua se trabo al intentar saludarle.

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica que estaba frente a mí, aunque no parecía preocupada en su tono de voz.

-si estoy bien, solo tengo hambre, si me disculpas iré a por un poco de tofu.- pase por su lado con paso firme pero seguro, en verdad deseaba comer mi estomago clamaba por alimento. Tome mi amado tofu, tome una silla para comenzar a comer, Raven tomo asiento frente de mí, me dijo que los demás titanes habían salido a ayudar a los chicos del este así que estaríamos solos hasta que regresaran los demás.

-ah ya veo, entonces estaremos solos hasta que los pendientes de los chicos del este estén resueltos.-le respondí sin mucha emoción y es que el estar los dos a solas me ponía mas deprimido, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella ¿Por qué debería alegrarme?

Me levante de mi lugar para regresar a mi habitación a cambiarme pues aun llevaba solo el short con el que dormir.

-ya termine mi comida, discúlpame Raven tengo que regresar a mi habitación.-gire mi cuerpo hacia el pasillo de mi habitación, mas no pude dar un paso porque sentí un tirón de mi brazo derecho.

-no es necesario que te vayas.- Raven me sujetaba del brazo pidiéndome que me quedara, bueno no literalmente pero al buen entendedor pocas palabras. Pero de verdad tenía que ir a ponerme algo decente; el andar en short por la torre no es muy de mi estilo que digamos.

-te equivocas, de verdad necesito irme es que yo…-

-por favor quédate.- ni siquiera dejo que terminara de explicarle la razón por la cual debía irme y ella ya me había interrumpido aun seguía sujetando mi brazo mirándome con una carita que nunca antes había visto, se veía más hermosa que de costumbre. De un segundo a otro me dieron ganas de llorar mis ojos mostraban señales de lagrimas, mis orejas se agacharon nuevamente, me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando sin siquiera esperarlo unos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo ella me abrazaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Salí de mi ensimismamiento al escuchar las palabras de Raven.

-no quiero que me dejes sola Chico Bestia.- se aferro con más fuerza a mi cuerpo como si me fuese a desvanecer en el aire, sus brazos eran tan cálidos no quería que me soltase, además como se le ocurre que yo la abandonaría nunca sería capaz de dejarla sola. La separe de mi cuerpo tomándola por los brazos la observe a los ojos, esos bellos ojos que tanto me gustaban, esas dos joyas que resplandecían en su pálida pero hermosa piel

-yo nunca te dejaría sola Raven, pero de verdad necesito regresar a mi habitación.- y es que de verdad quería necesitaba; no, más bien me urgía el ponerme el uniforme.

-¡no te dejare ir!- un grito inesperado salió de su garganta, nuevamente se aferro a mi cuerpo con mas desesperación que antes, parecía una niña haciendo berrinche por un juguete, aun así se veía muy tierna todo de ella es simplemente perfecto.

-oye Raven para por favor, no tardare mucho solo iré un momento a por mí…

-¡nooooo!

Una vez más me vi interrumpido por sus palabras, o más bien por un grito ¿es que acaso no me va a dejar ir? La verdad me gusta estar así. Escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, esto simplemente debía de ser un sueño.

- ¿es que acaso tan desagradable es estar a solas conmigo?- ¿Cómo diablos puede pensar en eso? Si esto es lo más he deseado en la vida.

-claro que no Raven, nada de ti es desagradable para mí.- sin pensármelo 2 veces respondí a su pregunta acaricie suavemente su cabeza, con mi otra mano levante su rostro para que me mirase a los ojos su rostro mostraba un suave color carmín; diablos, me perdí en su mirada lentamente me acerque a su rostro estaba a punto de besarle ella simplemente cerro sus ojos, así sin más le bese, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello acercándose más a mí, entreabrió su boca invitándome a pasar estaba claro que no perdería esta hermosa y única oportunidad, una danza de lenguas se llevaba a cabo dentro de su boca la tome por la cintura aferrándola a mi cuerpo de forma posesiva, desafortunadamente el aire es vital para vivir lentamente rompimos el beso le sonreí con dulzura y pose un beso en su frente, su rostro era el de un ángel sonrosado sencillamente una belleza para mí.

-gracias Raven, ahora si me tengo que ir a mi habitación.- solté el agarre para ahora si dirigirme a vestir, apenas iba a dar un paso cuando escuche un par de platos estallar.

-¿Qué? aun después de demostrarte que te quiero, ¿aun así me quieres dejar sola?- ¿Qué acaso escuche bien? ¿Dijo que me quiere? Y ¿Por qué insistía que la iba a dejar sola? Bueno eso ahora no importa lo importante es calmarla o estallará la torre.

-calma Rave no es lo que piensas, ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola es solo que de verdad necesito ir a mi habitación.- la tome por los hombros intentando que no se exaltara mas o también yo terminaría mal.

-¿Qué quieres hacer en tu habitación que no puedas hacer aquí conmigo presente?- seré sincero no esperaba esa respuesta, sin darme cuenta me puse nervioso, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy casi desnudo.

-bueno… yo… es que… no se di ya te diste cuenta pero…- comencé a tartamudear, mi cara a pesar de ser verde dejo ver un tono carmín en mis mejillas, rayos ¿y si se enoja?

-¿darme cuenta de qué?- su tono de voz mostraba molestia, si definitivamente terminare mal, ya que es la hora de la verdad me decidí a decirle la verdad aunque temiendo por mi seguridad.

-pues de que yo… estoy semidesnudo.- al parecer no se había dado cuenta puesto que me observo de pies a cabeza, su cara se puso más roja que la mismísima grana.

-dime porque saliste así de tu habitación nunca antes lo habías hecho.-

-es que no escuche sonido alguno y creí que estaba solo así que no me importo salir con mi ropa de dormir.

-¿entonces esa es tu pijama?- no sé porque pero de golpe todo su cuerpo se torno rojo.

-jajaja está bien no te preocupes, se que la mirada del sexy Chico Bestia cautiva a todas las chicas, al parecer también caíste ante el hipnotismo del sensual beast man.- no pude contener las ganas de hacer una broma sobre lo despistada que había sido en ese momento, una bella sonrisa y un golpe en la cabeza fueron los resultados de la broma.

-oye ¿cómo que a todas las chicas?- nuevamente se abrazo de mi.-extrañaba al viejo chico bestia.- sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, ahora ya podía morir feliz, bueno aun no.

-si bueno yo… discúlpame si te preocupe.-le separe lentamente de mi pecho.

-no te disculpes, solo dime ¿Por qué estabas así?- la pregunta me incomodo y mis orejas inclinaron una vez más, no deseaba hablar de eso, simplemente me ponía decaído.

-te lo diré cuando regrese de cambiarme ¿sí?- trate de evadir el tema pero al parecer no sería posible.

-¡no!-

-pensé que ya habías entendido que solo voy a cambiarme de ropa.

-claro que entendí pero como ya te vi casi desnudo, creo que no habrá problema el que te vea vestirte ¿o sí? Además así podrás contarme lo que te paso- woow ¿de dónde habían salido?, esa parte de Raven no la conocía, me gustaba, pero no dejaba de incomodarme la insistencia del tema que yo trataba de olvidar.

-no creo que no hay inconveniente, vamos.- la tome de la mano, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente pasamos.

-¿desde cuándo arreglas tu cuarto?- miraba detenidamente los objetos que tenía en la repisa.

-ah jeje pues desde hace unos meses, pero por favor siéntate.-le señale la cama, comencé a sacar del closet mi uniforme habitual, lo extendió a un lado de donde se encontraba ella.

-ahora si me dirás que te sucedió.- tome asiento junto a ella, y la mire a los ojos.

-perdona es solo que estaba celoso.- cuesta creerlo pero sí, yo estaba celoso.

-¿celoso? ¿Cómo que celoso? ¿Celoso de que o de quien?- Raven abrió sus ojos como dos platos, creo que ella tampoco se esperaba que le dijese que estaba celoso.

-yo… estaba celoso… celoso de Robín, cuando luchábamos contra mambo observe como cuidabas de él, también pude ver que cuando lo golpeo volaste para salvarlo de un golpe seguro, después intente acercarme para ayudarte pero te alejaste de mi junto con el dejándome solo, creí que te importaba él y que yo no tenía oportunidad contigo, desde hace mucho que me gustas, pensaba decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero al ver como lo tratas a él mis ánimos eran pisoteados por ambos, pensé que nunca te fijarías en mi por no ser como él, por solo ser un estúpido bufón…

No termine de hablar, me grito con coraje.

-¡basta! Ya escuche demasiado ¿acaso te olvidaste de que somos un equipo? ¿De que no cuidamos mutuamente? ¿Si entendiste mi demostración de afecto? Solamente he sentido este sentimiento por ti, nadie más ha logrado que mi corazón se estremezca de la forma en que lo estás haciendo estremecer tú ¿Qué más necesitas para que te sientas seguro de que te quiero?- tenía razón no estaba pensando claramente, me deje llevar por lo absurdo de mis celos olvidándome por completo de que somos un equipo.

-Raven yo… he sido un idiota en verdad no sé qué decirte, me deje segar por los celos no estaba pensando bien, perdóname Raven.- me abalase sobre ella para rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos.

-no tengo nada que perdonar.- correspondía a mi abrazo estrechándome más hacia su pecho, me separe del abrazo le sonreí tiernamente y de igual manera respondió a mi gesto, de forma agradecida bese su frente. Me separe un poco de ella.

-Raven¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-acabas de hacer una.- jajaja esta nueva Raven me gusta mucho.

-jajaja que graciosa, aparte de esa quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

-está bien pregúntame lo que quieras.

-dime Raven tu… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, tal vez esperaba algún chiste o una tontería de mi parte pero no, esta vez va enserio.

-Chico Bestia…-mi rostro se mostraba ansiedad hacia su respuesta y ella me estaba torturando con su dudosa respuesta.-yo… si quiero, claro que quiero ser tu novia.- inmediatamente la rodee con mis brazos, la abrazaba feliz de saber que me correspondía, afloje un poco el abrazo solo para besar sus dulces labios con suavidad.

-gracias Raven no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

-en realidad me acabo de enterar gracias a ti, así que agradécete a ti mismo.

-Chico Bestia, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho lo hiciste bien, te felicito.- me estreche a mi mismo mis mano, esto causo una sonrisa por parte mi ahora novia, wooow soy el Chico Bestia más feliz de todo el universo.

-espero ver más seguido esa hermosa sonrisa y que solo sonrías para mi, ahora si a ponerse la ropa.- gire sobre los de talones para tomar mi uniforme, puesto que aun seguía casi desnudo, apenas lo iba a tomar cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda, me tomo desprevenido pero me agrado.

-mejor nos quedamos así, estoy algo cansada y quisiera descansar ¿me puedo quedar aquí a dormir?- pero que mas podía pedir, solos en la torre, demostrarle mis sentimientos a Raven, que ahora ella sea mi novia y ahora me pedía dormir en mi habitación, ¿este día podía ser mejor?

-claro, no hay problema yo me visto y me voy a vigilar la torre.- esto ultimo lo dije con malicia para ver la reacción de MI Raven, su reacción fue un gesto que nunca en mi vida había visto, parecía una niña haciendo pucheros por un dulce que a fuerza quería tener, sinceramente quería reír pero me aguante no quería romper con el agradable ambiente que se había formado.

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste bien? dije "nos quedamos" eso quiere decir "ambos" ósea "tú y yo" así que te quedaras aquí conmigo.-hizo énfasis en varias palabras referentes a ambos me tiro del brazo para que me acostara a su lado, acto que no iba a dejar pasar aprovechare al máximo esta oportunidad.

Y aquí estamos recostados en mi cama, ya pasaron 4 días desde que Robín t compañía se fueron, no hemos tenido ningún problema todo ha sido paz y tranquilidad y la verdad espero que así sea siempre.

**Aquí termina este fic, a quien le gusto que bueno y a quien no pues ni modo, tratare de ser mejor la próxima vez nos leemos luego bye bye.**

**Hirano23 **


End file.
